glee_the_new_directionfandomcom-20200215-history
Confusion
Confusion is the eighth episode of the first season of the fanfic Glee: The New Direction. New Directions begin to notice there is something wrong with Brent, but what is it? Gabriella realises that baby daddy, Matthew, is still continuing his ways, kissing numerous girls. Meanwhile, Brent is shown to have a crush of Vincent, but is unsure of how to deal with it. Songs Episode "Ok, everyone. So as you can probably tell, something is up with Brent", says Vincent. New Directions, minus Brent and Gabriella, are sitting in the Auditorium. "Yeah, he's been a bit quiet lately...", says Sonia. "Does anyone know why?", asks Rachel. As she looks around the room, but no one answers. "Well, I guess no one cares about him that much", she continues. "So, for this week. We'll be giving you the assignment", says Vincent. "Except this week, you don't have to sing", says Rachel. "You just have to find out what's wrong with Brent", continues Vincent. The other members of the group look around at each other. "I think we can do that", says Finley. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Why did you slap me last week?", asks Matthew. "Woah. It took you a week to know I slapped you", says Gabriella rolling her eyes. She closes her locker door and walks off. "WAIT!", Matthew calls. "I will not wait. If you want to talk, you have to catch up", says Gabriella. She turns around, but Matthew is already gone. She sighs, and continues walking. "Matthew was a really good kisser!", says Sarah, a Cheerio. Gabriella stops walking and leans against the lockers, listening in. "Was he?!", asks another Cheerio. "YES! He's you know what was HUGE!", Sarah says. "Oh, hey there Miss Lumps!", says Gabriella. "I was walking by and heard that you got laid! Who was this person, a hippopotamus or a rhinoceres?" "Umm, no. It was Matthew, you know the hot one", says Sarah. "Last name?", Gabriella asks. "Pyke?" "Aha, he is pretty hot", Gabriella says. Tears begin to fill her eyes and she runs through the halls. When finally she reaches Matthew, she begins to shout. "YOU LIED TO ME! TWO TIMES! YOU SAID YOU WOULD SUPPORT ME!" "How about CALM DOWN!", Matthew says angrily. "Why did you cheat one?!", says Gabriella, sobbing. "I won't do it again!", says Matthew. "You better not!", says Gabriella. -------------------------------------------------------------- "Hey Brent!" "Hey Sonia!" "How have you been?", asks Sonia. "Yeah, alright. What about you?", asks Brent, quietly. "I'm fine. Are you sure you're alright?" "I'm fine!", says Brent, still quiet. "Well you're rather quiet. I was just checking", says Sonia. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!", shouts Brent, who walks off, leaving a stunned Sonia behind. I know I shouldn't have re-acted the way I did. But now that's everyone in New Directions. All of them have been checking up on me. Why can't they just believe that I'm fine?, Brent narrates. Well, maybe it's because I'm not fine. I've been hiding from everyone because I wasn't ready. I can't tell them, especially not him. Brent walks past Vincent and stares at him, longingly. If only he could feel the way I do. Nope. That will never happen. He's in love with Rachel, Brent sighs and walks into his next class. ------------------------------------------------ "Did anyone get anything out of him?", asks Rachel at the next Glee meeting. "Nope, he just had a huge go at me!", says Sonia, annoyed. "Yeah, I'm sorry guys", says Brent, walking in. "We're sorry. We shouldn't have teamed up against you", says Jamie. "We just care about you", says Liam. "We don't want you to be hurting inside. All of us have been there, you can always talk to any of us", says Sonia. "I know, I've just been struggling with who I am for a while now", says Brent. "You can always talk to us about it!", says Melissa. "I know!", says Brent, smiling. ------------------------------------------- Gabriella again walks down the hallways, and goes to find Matthew. Just like last week, she sees him kissing another girl. "That's it!", she whispers to herself. She storms over to the two and breaks them up. "YOU! YOU'RE A DIRTY LITTLE LIAR! I'M SO TEMPTED TO HIT YOU SO HARD RIGHT NOW!", screams Gabriella at the top of her lungs. "Calm down. I'm a chick magnet. I can't control my needs!", says Matthew back. "WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD!", she yells. She turns around and runs off, crying. As she runs, music is heard in the background. Gabriella sings Heart Attack, and during the performance, she sees Matthew kissing a lot of different girls. ----------------------------------------- "Alright people!", says Mr. Arcine during the next Glee meeting. "We've already got are mash-up for Sectionals. So, the other two songs are up to us. I was wondering what you guys want to do". "Well I think I should get a solo", says Gabriella. "Who died and made you the solo-hogger", says Sonia, rolling her eyes. "Who died and made you disgusting", replies Gabriella. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!", shouts Brent. He stands up, and looks around the Choir Room. "Everyone in here is special, but you're all still arguing! It's annoying!", Brent shouts, as he leaves the room. I know I shouldn't have shouted like that, but they just annoy me sometimes!, Brent narrates as he walks down the halls. He stops at his locker, and grabs a book out of it. They should all stop arguing. I can't explain the way I feel when I hear them arguing. It's just stupid! ------------------------------------- Brent is sitting on his bed, on his phone. He goes through his photos, and stops at a picture of New Directions at Invitationals. He zooms into Vincent, and begins singing I Don't Know How To Love Him. During the song, Brent goes through his photos, looking at Vincent. As the songs comes to an end, a tear rolls down Brent's cheek and drops on the phone. "I love you", Brent whispers. -------------------------------------- "What's up with you Brent?! You stormed out yesterday!", asks Gabriella. "Why do you even care?!", says Brent, annoyed. "I don't really", says Gabriella. "Then go away!", says Brent. "Fine. I will Mr. Elf", says Gabriella, storming away. Brent rolls his eyes, and enters his class. -------------------------------------- Later that day, Brent enters the Choir Room. Everyone turns to look at him, and he looks down at his feet. "Sorry for storming out yesterday...", says Brent, mumbling. "It's alright, go take a seat", says Mr. Arcine. "NO! It is definitley not alright", says Xander. "If all of us did that, we would have no members left. You can't just do that every single week. Last week it was Meiko, the week before it was Gabriella. Everyone just stop it. We're all different. We all have problems. Just stop quitting and re-joining whenever you feel liike it!" Everyone in the room turns and stares at Xander, confused. "Oh, wow. He spoke", says Liz. "Shut up, Miss Richie!", says Xander. "Someones finally getting better at insulting", says Gabriella. "Alright. Want Xander said was true. If we want to win Sectionals in a few weeks, we have to become a team. Hopefully Meiko will re-join by then, or we'll have to get a new member, which might be hard to find", says Mr. Arcine. "I agree, we need to start practicing more than we do now", says Rachel. "How about a song?", says Brent, smiling for the first time in a while. "Of course!", says Sonia, grabbing his hand. ---------------------------------------------- The scene changes to the New Directions on the stage. They begin to sing Change Your Life. Solos are given to Vincent, Rachel, Brent and Sonia. As the performance gets to the chorus, Matthew appears at the doorway. He watches the group for a little while, before turning and leaving. When the performance finishes, Mr. Arcine stands up and claps the group. Brent is seen staring at Vincent, but is smiling anyway. THE END Guest Stars *Jamie Ashley created by Duffy Danger. *Liz Kingston created by Blondetta. *Finley Lyons created by KCisaGleek98. *Matthew Pyke created by QuickForeverr. ''' *Liam Ramsey created by '''C.Jacobs Rocky05. *Melissa Rowland created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Xander Wilcox created by Pill0wszs. Co-Stars *Sarah Dane created by QuickForeverr. Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes